User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Pulled quests This is just to be absolutely certain but when the leader of a quest leaves the wiki, his/her quests get pulled right? Apprentices When a user who owns an oracle leaves, the apprentice gets the open spot, correct? :) page Yeah, deleted it word bubble Hi Bach, I wasn't sure but I was wondering, If could use your 2.1 wb? Thanks~ bachie I literally have no other words. There are so many things you've done i'm grateful for, I can't even count them, and you've been a great support and cornerstone for me and it just makes me so glad that I knew you so well. Thank you for absolutely everything Bachie. Knock them dead. Yours always, Newb So, I adopted a newb, Yatzy, and I haven't heard from her for ages. So, can I adopt someone else instead? Or do I have to stick it out until she returns? 23:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) re okay, thnak you :) Re:newbs Her last edit was three days ago but I haven't been contacted by her for over two weeks nor have I seen her on chat. 23:21, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:newb issues That's fine. Do I just remove her from the Adopt a Newb page and replace her with someone else? 23:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Also also Thanks :) I was wondering if I could I move two of my BC spots to Camp in the User/Character Forum? 23:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: I've been trying to find the time to re-code the pages but coding doesnt take just five minutes, it takes me 1 - 2 hours to code one page. Plus I also have school, choir, and skating. Please don't delete the pages as I've been trying my best to fix the problems. ShadowGoddess (my sig isnt working >.< ) Re: Thank's Bach. You're the greatest :) 00:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Adoption? Hey :D its me (obviously) anyway is it possible that I could adopt this character ---->http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Korsan?? If so thanks :D I've an Idea Hello mother! So, I've been thinking. The camp does cool contests and stuff a lot, like Battle of the Bands, or the Spring Fling. But have we ever had an actual talent show? If not, I think we should. But like a RP contest, like for example, two Hermes characters could have a magic act or something, and the characters owners would RP their entry and stuff. We can talk about it more later, but let me know if you like the idea cuz I think it would be really cool to do. Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 04:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) User page/Adopt A Newbie He, it me Tatertat. I was wondering if you can help me with my user page? I just want to look really cool. I saw how some people have theirs look sort of like their character templates. Maybe something like that. (UTC) I think the same colors as my character, Cierra Wills page but with something but with a disney theme, maybe? And I understand I have school now too, so I wont be on as much. (UTC) re Cool. Thanks! Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 13:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ? Does this still apply? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alec_Kim Qwenter (talk) 20:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. Uh.. I have another char waiting so I guess I'll just wait for that one to be done. BTW, I had to switch accounts... so the account on my newest char is wrong... is there a way to change the author of a page? Qwenter (talk) I've done it a few times but the emails still don't come to me so I never get the updates that an admin or whatever edited my page. is there a way to change that? Qwenter (talk) 21:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: I guess I kinda forgot to delete that one. Anyways, if you're wondering why the Trials of Fate has not started yet, it's cuz I'm gotta restart the sign up (With people being inactive and leaving) probably next week. re Oh... ok. well, thank you. -hugs- I really appreciate the help. Qwenter (talk) 22:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ortu Lt. So, with SoA leaving, the position of Lieutenant/Second in Command of Ortu Justitae opens up. I'm not really familiar with how we choose the faction leaders so, I hope it's fine if I'll let you decide who to put/pick for the position :) Ohh Okay :D Sorry for bothering :( Pic Help So I put the code one of my dead wikis here, and I want to put images from this blogger's tag, but I just don't know where to place them :/ and which ones would work. I tried (I think I told you) and I think I broke the constrains of the tab box thing and it just ended up out of the page, so I gave up on trying to make it fit. Thankies! Re:Models We didn't discuss anything about models for chars. Only images which can be found on user signatures. :) Re: According to the image policy number 6, "A good rule of thumb is no more than 3 to 5 clearly separate models per character." :) My thoughts A maximum of only three models per character then :) Vote Putting it up for a vote would be better since not a lot of people read the policies more than twice. xD That's true. I know of some users who admitted they never actually read the policies xD